fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ghost and the Darkness(lions)
The Ghost(right) and the Darkness(left) were the threat animals of the 1996 action/adventure/thriller film The Ghost and the Darkness. They were a pair of man-eating lions that terrorized the workers of Colonel John Henry Patterson, killing hundreds and forcing him to deal with them, before he could complete his bridge. They were identifyable by their manes, with the dark-maned one the Darkness, and the light-maned one the Ghost. The Ghost and the Darkness The Ghost and the Darkness made their debut in the film separately, after killing two railway workers at Tsavo, and forcing the man in charge, Colonel John Henry Patterson, to try and prevent them from getting anymore victims. For one week, they were held at bay. However, the Ghost attacked in broad daylight, killing another, before Patterson, and his assistants, Samuel and Angus Starling, approached him cautiously. However, before he could be slain, his brother, the Darkness, arrived and struck down Patterson, simultaneosly killing Starling, before the two brothers made good their escape. Their killing spree then resumed, with them claiming all the way up to thirty victims before a legendary big-game hunter and tracker named Charles Remington was hired to help Patterson kill them. After they had claimed over forty, the Ghost fell for a trap Patterson had made otu of a boxcar, but the poachers he had there failed to even injure him, and he escape after they shot down the rail-door. Remington finally arrived the next day, with him and his Masai warriors tracking down the Ghost to a thicket, before driving him to Patterson, whose gun misfired, and Remington drove him away, before he and his brother began calling in the distance. Later that night, Remington and Patterson tricked them to the old hospital by coating it with the smell of blood and death. However, after theyw ere shot at, they fled and attacked the old hospital, killing off all the patients and Dr. David Hawthorne. All the other workers then fled Tsavo, relieving them of most of their food supply. Not long thereafter, Remington and Patterson tracker down their den, which had hundreds of human skeletons inside it, revealing that the two brothers were killing only for pleasure. Later, that night, they called in the night nearby the camp of Remington, Patterson, and Samuel were, at which point the Colonel proposed use of a machan(Indian hunting platform) against the two man-eaters. The night after, the Darkness, after Patterson fell because of an owl, tried to kill him, noly to be shot in the chest by him and forced to run. However, when Remington and Patterson tracked him closely enough, he lunged at the latter, only for the former to shoot and kill him with a double rifle. His brother, the Ghost, was then on his own, but took revenge for his death by killing Remington later that night. However, after Patterson cremated Remington's body, he boxed the Ghost in with fire. He later confronted him on the bridge, being wouned by the vengeful Colonel, who shot him in the head. However, he then chased him into a tree, with Samuel tossing Remington's rifle to Patterson, which fell. Unfortunately, he still got to it in time to shoot the Ghost at close range, with it still crawling towards him. After it had gotten right up on him, Patterson shot the Ghost in the head at point blank range, killing him as he sank his teeth into the log by Patterson's leg. Capabilities Being that they were lions, the Ghost and the Darkness were very stealthy animals, capable of seeing perfectly at night and they had great temawork ability. As lions, they were very fast, strong, and agile as well. They also had unusual intelligence, able to see through and predict all the traps that Colonel John Henry Patterson laid for them, and even a legendary hunter like Charles Remington had trouble with them and only killed the Darkness. Trivia The Ghost and the Darkness were based off of the real life man-eaters slain by the actual John Patterson known as the Tsavo Man-Eaters. Unlike their movie counterparts, the Tsavo Man-Eaters were maneless males of Tsavo. Category:Threat Animal Category:Man-eaters Category:Deceased Category:Felines Category:Lions